characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Bismuth
Bismuth'is a character of the animated series, Steven Universe. She was one of the original Crystal Gems until she was bubbled by Rose. Background Bismuth was originally a builder for Homeworld, assigned to help construct the colony on Earth. After encouragement from Rose, however, she fought in the Rebellion alongside the Crystal Gems. She made all of the material weapons used by the Crystal Gems during the Rebellion and even took part in the fighting herself. At some point before the war ended, she created the Breaking Point and presented it to Rose, who disagreed with the weapon and Bismuth's intentions with it. Bismuth, in a rage, attacked Rose under the belief that Rose 'left her no choice' and was poofed by Rose, bubbled, and placed inside of Lion's Dimension. Rose then hides the truth from everyone, telling them that she had lost track of Bismuth at the Battle for the Ziggurat. Approximately 5,300 years later, Steven frees her from the bubble by accident. After regenerating, she was confused where all of the other Crystal Gems were. Bismuth was brought to the Strawberry Battlefield where she learned how long she was inactive for and that she, Pearl, and Garnet are the only survivors of the rebellion still around in the present day. Bismuth then shows them the forge and how she makes weapons. Later, Bismuth attempts to present the Breaking Point to Steven. When Steven rejects the weapon as Rose did, Bismuth attacks him in a rage as she'd tried to his mother, forcing him to impale her on Rose's sword and poof her before presumably destroying the Breaking Point. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting Weapons: Bismuth is able to shapeshift both of her hands into several types of weapons or tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers or scythes. They are used as both an offensive attack or to pound materials when creating and improving weapons. *'Thermal Resistence': Bismuth has shown a high resistence to heat, like when she took a shower in lava. Equipment *'Breaking Point (formerly)': The Breaking Point was a weapon created by Bismuth to give the Crystal Gems an advantage against the Homeworld Army. It functions by drawing back the knob on one end and then when fired, the spike on the other end darts out and smashes anything directly in front of it, including gems. It however was presumably destroyed at The Forge by Steven. Feats Strength *Able to easily spar with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, simultaneously. *Able to take on and apparently defeat 3 battalions of Quartz Soldiers with Garnet. *Poofed Lapis in one punch. Speed *Caught Garnet off guard. Durability *Matched Garnet in combat. Skill *Forged most of the weapons for the Crystal Gems Weaknesses *'Gem Physiology:' Gem bodies are fragile, and after sustaining enough damage they will disappear, leaving their gemstones vulnerable as they are forced to regenerate. Gems cannot regenerate if their gemstones are bubbled or contained in another object. *'Gemstones:' If a Gem's stones are cracked, it leads to them becoming corrupted beasts, making them less intelligent and more feral. If a Gem's stone is shattered completely, then the completely cease to exist. *Delusional and Overzealous Fun Facts *Bismuth, despite being a Crystal Gem, is a metal in real life. Category:Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Immortal Category:Genderless Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Scythe Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with a Healing Factor